The Citronella Solution
The Citronella Solution is the fifteenth episode of season three. Synopsis Pixiefrog fits students with Citronella collars that keep them in line, putting Jake's newfound gift on the line, (which is predictions), but Jake knows the answer to get rid of the collars. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Hornbill *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill Minor Roles *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Joanie (Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Cameo) *Hazel Peacock (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nika Kangaroo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trunks Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Vanna Flamingo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Leslie Lamb (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Go Down Moses (B) – Calvin Settles (opening) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (Jake gets a psychic vision) * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella (“Oh my goodness! Did you just feel that earthquake?”) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (“The gift!”) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (Windsor and Slips appear) * ? (“Psychic monkey!”) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (The gang asks Jake questions) * The Temple of Delights – Carlo Savina (Jake predicts a pop quiz) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (“Everyone got perfect scores on the pop quiz!”) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (Jake gets another psychic vision) * The Temple of Delights – Carlo Savina (psychic predictions at the lunch table) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (“I see…”) * The Bomb – Peter Reno (“…THE END!”) * Boogie Takeover – Daryl Runswick (“What is going DOWN out there, Hog?”) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (“The gift!”) * Boogie Takeover – Daryl Runswick (conversation continues) * Gameshow Call #34 – David Farnon (“Told you I’d work the title of this episode into the dialogue, Warthog.”) * Beatin’ It – Thomas Elerth (everybody gets citronella collars) * The Temple of Delights – Carlo Savina (Jake gets yet another psychic vision) * Go Down Moses (B) – Calvin Settles (Adam testifies) * Call to Arms (Part 1) – Steve Rucker, Thomas Chase (the students taking off their citronella collars) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (ending) * The Temple of Delights – Carlo Savina (end credits scene) Quotes :(Lupe and Ingrid stand on the fallen locker, forcing it to crush Adam harder) :Lupe: Oh, my goodness. Did you just feel that earthquake? :Adam: Yeah, Jake predicted it right before it happened. Can you guys please move? :Ingrid: Wow, Jake. That's amazing. :Jake: Eh, it's something I do. Have you met my butt? It's way more interesting. :Ingrid: No Jake, seriously. I think you might have ... the gift. :Lupe: But, Ingrid, isn't Jake too young to have ... the gift? ---- :Slips: Will I ever grow limbs? ---- :Ingrid: Will I ever find true love? :Lupe: Ingrid, even I can predict that one. :Jake: Sorry guys, I only predict disasters. :Lupe: Oh, Ingrid, did you hear that? There is hope for your love life yet. ---- :Jake: I've never tried to harness my gift. :Adam: (Speech Muffled by Crushing Locker) Can you guys please get off of me!? :Jake: Of course, it's a good idea! ---- :Jake: I'm seeing something already. It's as clear as a note on the inside of my eyelids. Here it comes ... here it comes ... got it! Buy bananas. No, wait. That is just a note on the inside of my eyelids. ---- :Mr. Hornbll: Everyone got perfect scores in the pop quiz. :(The students cheer) :Windsor: Joy. ---- :Jake: Oh, heads up, Adam. :Adam: Why? :(A locker spontaneously drops from the sky and crushes Adam) ---- :Windsor: Perhaps you can tell us what we look like as adults. :Jake: Hmm, maybe. (meditates) Ooh, I can see it! :Lupe: How do I look? :Jake: Hmm, colorful. :Lupe: Tell me, will my beak ever stop growing? :Jake: You look um ... colorful. :Lupe: (worried) You mean it's going to be bigger than it is now!? :Ingrid: Beaks don't stop growing, Lupe, ever! :Lupe: (tears up) They don't!? (flies away crying) Aaaaaaaaah! :Jake: Uh, you won't stop growing either, Ingrid. :Ingrid: (runs away crying) AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! :Adam: (In fear and concern) ''What is it Jake? What do you see? :'Jake:' I see...I see......I see......(Jake's eyes popped open in fear) "THE END"! :(Camera pans open to school courtyard as Jake warns everyone about "THE END")'' :Jake: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! I've seen "THE END", and it's horrific! ---- :Pixiefrog: What is going down out there, Hog? :Warthog: Jake Spidermonkey has seen the future and it's not good. :Pixiefrog: But he's too young to possess ... the gift. ---- :Warthog: Pitchforks and torches are a cartoon riot tradition. :Pixiefrog: Our insurance carrier dropped that coverage. I guess they don't appreciate the classics. ---- :Pixiefrog: Looks like we'll just have to find a solution. :Warthog: Don't say it. :Pixiefrog: Yes, Hog. I think it's time for the ... :(Mrs. Warthog covers her ears) :Pixiefrog: Gift suppressing citronella solution! Told you I'd work the title of this episode into the dialogue, Warthog. ---- :(Slips inhales citronella spray) :Slips: Oh, dude! That is some powerful stuff man. ---- :Pixiefrog: Uh, you did get rid of the pitchforks and torches, right? :Mandrill: Yes, I had a feeling this might happen. :Pixiefrog: I hear that! :(A spontaneous tiny locker crushes Principal Pixiefrog) ---- :Adam: So, Jake, about your prediction, when's the end of the world gunna come? :Jake: End of the hm? :Windsor: You said you saw the end. :Slips: And a big one! :Lupe: Didn't you see the future? :Jake: Of course, I saw my future and the end (gets up on table and exposes butt) my end. In the future, it's gunna be a big one. Cuz I guess I'm gunna overeat or something. Trivia *Citronella collars are real things, commonly used on dogs, so that if they're being poorly behaved, their owners will spray them with the citronella oil, and make them stop what they're doing. *By eating marshmallow cream, Jake has obtained the precocious ability to predict the future, but he can only see negative events. *The main characters (except Adam) had features of their physical appearances in the future revealed to them. Lupe's beak, Ingrid's neck, and Jake's butt are going to get significantly bigger, Slips is going to get a skin condition on his lip, and Windsor is going to get "silverback", which means gray fur on his back. *There are two fourth wall jokes in this episode. Mrs. Warthog says that pitchforks and torches have always been used in cartoon riots. Principal Pixiefrog also bet Mrs. Warthog money that he could find a way to work the episode's title into his dialogue. *'Billboard Gag:' Fresh fish taught daily. *'Credits Gag:' Jake meditating with his turban on. At the end, he pulls up his eyelids and reveals the words "The end" written on them. *'Running Gags:' Adam Lyon keeps getting hit on the head with a locker, someone saying the words "The gift," and having a sitar play in the background, Adam testifying, and Jake writing and drawing things on the insides of his eyelids. Cultural References *Jake's ability to predict strategies and accidents before they happen is a reference to the Stephen King novel, The Dead Zone. *Adam exclaims "You may modify our behavior, but you'll never take our freedom!" This is a reference to the movie Braveheart and the famous quote, "They may take our lives, but they may never take our freedom!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Jake Episodes